Decode
by rockergypsyrose
Summary: Oneshot/songfic. Thought up while listening to the song "Decode" by Paramore.


**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to JKR, nor do I own the song lyrics, that's Paramore's.**

_How can I decide what's right  
When you're clouding up my mind?  
I can't win your losing fight  
All the time.  
_

"You are so immature! What is wrong with you? One moment you're nice to me and the next you're insulting me again," Hermione practically yelled at Draco in an abandoned hallway. Draco only smirked, infuriating her further.

"See, you aren't even taking this seriously…" she barely managed to finish her sentence when she was cut off by Draco roughly pulling her to him and locking their lips together.

Hermione tried to push him away but gave in to the kiss; Draco still held on tightly to her wrist and kept one hand behind her head. When he let her go only a moment later, Hermione pushed him away and slapped him as hard as she could before storming off down the hallway. Draco only smiled, rubbing his hand over his cheek as he watched her go.

_Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride.  
No, not this time.  
Not this time._

[ The next day ]

"I cannot believe that McGonagall is forcing me to work with that Gryffindor _mudblood,_" sneered Draco to a fellow Slytherin as they passed Hermione on their way to class. Clearly hearing what he said, Harry and Ron prepared to respond, when Hermione silenced them with a reassuring smile and a mischievous wink. She discretely took out her wand and pointed it at Draco as they passed by, sending a jelly-legs jinx his way. She didn't need to turn to know that she'd hit her target as Draco began shouting at her. She just walked on, Ron and Harry doubling over with laughter.

_How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well.  
But how did we get here?  
Well, I think I know.  
_

Hermione was backed up against the wall, breathing heavily. Draco's face was only a few inches away from hers and his hand was stroking her cheek. "We have to stop doing this," she breathed out.

He smiled down at her. "But why would you want to stop something you want? Something we both want," he whispered to her, making sure to keep her gaze on his. She gave in to the kiss again.

_The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue.  
Just boiling in my blood.  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are,  
If you're a man at all.  
Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own.  
_

She sat in the Great Hall watching the Slytherin table. She couldn't explain to herself why she felt so angry watching this. Could this be jealousy? She had no other word for it, though she didn't want to admit it even to herself. Pansy Parkinson was all over Draco, whispering things in his ear. And there he sat with that stupid smirk of his. The idiot.

_(I'm screaming, "I love you so.")  
On my own.  
(My thoughts you can't decode)_

_How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well.  
But how did we get here?  
Well, I think I know._

Draco could see Hermione staring as Pansy clung to him. He had no idea what stupidities the cow was whispering to him but he smirked as though he liked whatever it was that she was telling him. Hermione was seething; it was evident by the way that she glared.

_Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves.  
Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves.  
_

He continued to watch and she suddenly stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. Pushing Pansy off, he got up and walked out as well, catching her right outside of the Great Hall doors. He caught her wrist and spun her around to him.

_How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well, yeah, yeah.  
How did we get here?  
Well, I used to know you so well.  
I think I know.  
I think I know._

"What do you want?" Hermione hissed, glaring up at him. Draco frowned, "I think the question is what do _you_ want Hermione? Because I know perfectly well what I want." His grip was loose on her wrist and she snatched her hand away. "Oh? And what is that might I ask?" "You," he breathed and he captured her lips in a passionate kiss once again.

_There is something I see in you.  
It might kill me.  
I want it to be true._

As they kissed, a group of students walked out of the Great Hall and stood there in shock, leaving the doors wide open, allowing the rest of the students to see the spectacle before them. Hermione and Draco let go a second later. She gazed into Draco's eyes before turning to face the awed student body.

**A/N: So that's my first attempt at a oneshot. Please, R&R. :D**


End file.
